SSBM Convention!
by Farore the Oracle of Secrets
Summary: CHAPTER 2: The SSBM members celebrate Ganondorf's leaving, but then again...did Mario really take care of Ganondorf? Yep. he's back! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

SSBM Convention!  
  
A/N: A, B, C, D..huh? Oh! ^_^; I'm sorry! Well, let me start off with, I don't own SSBM, and I never will! Now, in the immortal words of Sponge Bob, READ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Spin the Wheel for the Thrower of the Convention!  
  
Setting: Fountain of Dreams, DreamLand  
  
Ganondorf: Now it is the time! The time for DARKNESS! (Thunderstorms are heard in the background) BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Link: (Whispers to Falco) I told you that this was a bad idea to let him spin the wheel.  
  
Falco: Oh, come on! Just give Ganondorf a chance!  
  
Ganondorf: HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Falco: Let's toss him!  
  
Link: You're speaking my language!  
  
Ganondorf: Now! As the supreme ruler of Dreamland, I demand to own Kirby's Warpstar and the Golden Power!  
  
Luigi: (Whispers to Link) The what?  
  
Link: The Triforce.  
  
Zelda: You can't have the Triforce Ganondorf! I still own all of Hyrule!  
  
Ganondorf: And what are you going to do to stop me?  
  
Zelda: I'll tell everyone your nickname!  
  
Ganondorf: You wouldn't dare!  
  
Zelda: Oh, I would! I would FLUFFY! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (Thunderstorms are heard in the background)  
  
Fox: Hey! That's my nickname ya ditz! (Everyone stares at Fox) Uh-oh.  
  
Zelda: Well Fox, it looks like everyone knows your nickname!  
  
Fox: Urgh! FISH PASTE!  
  
Marth: You better hurry up and spin the wheel Ganon!  
  
Ganondorf: You DO NOT address me as Ganon! How many times must I tell you that!? My name is Ganondorf the supreme ruler of Dreamland! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! (Thunderstorms are heard in the background)  
  
Peach: (Walks up to the big wheel with all the SSBM characters names on it, and spins it) I did it!  
  
Ganondorf: What? What is the meaning of this? DID I APPROVE OF YOU SPINNING THE WHEEL?  
  
Peach: But, I spun it for you Ganon (in a deep voice) DORK!  
  
Ganondorf: One day! I shall find the person who started these name calling games! Then they shall hand their soul to me! MWAHAHA.....  
  
Mario: Oh, Mama Mia! SHUT UP YOU OVERSIZED CANDY BAR!  
  
Ganondorf: Oversized?  
  
Ness: Look! The wheel stopped spinning!  
  
Pikachu: (In a deep voice) YEAH!  
  
All except Pikachu: GASP! YOU CAN TALK?  
  
Pikachu: Pika! Pika!  
  
Roy: Well that didn't last long.  
  
Link: It's gonna stop!  
  
Bowser: And this time Ness, don't cheat by using your psychic powers!  
  
Ness: What would lead you to the idea that I would use my powers for cheating?  
  
Bowser: (Growls) Snarl! Snarl!  
  
Ness: Gasp!  
  
Ganondorf: It shall be ME!  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi! Yoshi!  
  
Mewtwo: It will be ME! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Mario: Oh, for crying out loud! SHUT UP ALREADY!  
  
Zelda: It's, it's....!  
  
Link: It's?  
  
Kirby: HAHAHAHAHA! ^_^  
  
Fox: Huh? Ganon....  
  
Peach: DORK?  
  
Ganondorf: It's me? IT'S ME! ^_^ YES!  
  
Link: Oh, no! His ego's showing.  
  
Luigi: Where?  
  
Zelda: Shut up Luigi!  
  
Ganondorf: NOW! I SHALL PICK THE PLACE IN, WHICH THE CONVENTION WILL BE HELD! ALAKAZAM! (POOF)  
  
Everyone is poofed to Hyrule Castle, Hyrule.  
  
Zelda: Where are we? (Looks around) WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!  
  
Link: WHAT?  
  
Mario: OH, SHUT UP!  
  
Marth: Were in Hyrule!  
  
Roy: Uh-oh.....  
  
Ness: You know what this means?  
  
Ganondorf: TRIFORCE!  
  
Zelda: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: The sad part about this is that I don't get to kick Ganondorf's sorry...  
  
Ganondorf: AS your new ruler, I demand Kirby's Warpstar and the Golden Power!  
  
Luigi: The what?  
  
Link: The Triforce!  
  
Bowser: Listen you scum! You may be the ruler of this convention but you're not the ruler of me! Cause you see, I'm the true villain here!  
  
Ganondorf: (Makes a fist) Oh, really?  
  
Bowser: YEAH!  
  
Ganondorf punches Bowser 3 stages over ending up in Venom.  
  
Ganondorf: Anyone else wanna be a dummy?  
  
All: No.  
  
2 hours later.....  
  
Mario is sitting on the ground slacking off and being lazy.  
  
Ganondorf: Mario? Why aren't you doin your job?  
  
Mario: I finished two hours ago!  
  
Ganondorf: What do you mean you finished 2 hours ago? What was your job?  
  
Mario: You should know, DUMMY! You assigned it to me!  
  
Ganondorf: That's it Mario! I've had enough of your sass! You're GOIN home!  
  
As Ganondorf was about to punch Mario, Mario punched Ganondorf instead! Making Ganon fly 3 stages landing in Venom with Bowser.  
  
C. Falcon: What happened to him?  
  
Mario: * Twitches *  
  
C. Falcon: Okay....  
  
In Venom......  
  
Ganondorf: (Stares at the gigantic sized Bowser with fright in his eyes) Uh- oh!  
  
Bowser: (In and Australian accent) HELLO. Ganondorf: Heh! Heh!  
  
End of Chapter  
  
E/N: I hope you liked this first chapter! I could do better, I know. (Sighs) Anyway, the next chapter will be about Ganondorf and his setup for the convention! This is supposed to go on for a week! Heh! Heh! 


	2. Chapter 2

SSBM Convention: Chapter 2  
  
Ganondork's Revenge!  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! As you've requested I have done chapter 2! It's all ready! Set! And Goed! Heh! Heh! Humor....  
  
Zelda: ....AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: (Sighs) How long has this been going on for?  
  
Roy: For TWELVE hours!  
  
Mario: Link, come here will ya?  
  
Link walks over to Mario.  
  
Link: What is it Mario?  
  
Mario: (whispers) Why don't you tell your girlfriend over there to SHUTUP!  
  
Link: Good golly almighty! Zelda?  
  
Zelda: AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!  
  
Link: Z-Zelda?  
  
Zelda: AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!  
  
Link: Zeld-  
  
Zelda: AH! AH! AH! AH!  
  
Link: ZELDA!  
  
Zelda: Oh, hey Link!  
  
Link: Ganondorf's not here anymore.....you can shut up now. He's not gonna take the Triforce.  
  
Kirby: Mm?  
  
Link: He's not gonna take your warp star too Kirby.  
  
Kirby: KAH!  
  
Luigi: I don't know you guys, I have a feeling that he'll come back......I can sense his energy level!  
  
Marth: ......What are you? A saiyan?  
  
Luigi: .....yes.  
  
Zelda: Wait a minute, wasn't Mario the one who took care of Ganondorf?  
  
Link: Yeah, so?  
  
Zelda: I LOVE YOU MARIO!  
  
Mario: WHAT THE-? (gets trampled by Zelda) GET OFF OF ME YOU-YOU......JUST GET OFF OF ME! (Shoves Zelda into the ground)  
  
Zelda: MMMMMMMM! MMMHMMMM!!!!  
  
Link: that's it Mario! I had enough of your hatred! (Tries pushing Mario, but instead he get himself pushed back.) Eeer!  
  
Mario: That was the most suckiest thing, I've ever seen.....  
  
Ness: COME ON EVERYONE! LET'S CELEBRATE!  
  
Everyone but Mario gets into a circle and starts holding hands.  
  
Luigi: (Sings) LALALALALALALALALALALALALA! FRIENDS Um...ARE THERE TO-A HELP YOU!  
  
Mario punches Luigi in the face and knocks all his teeth out.  
  
Mario: Mom always said you were gay.  
  
Falco: (sings) When you fall on your face and your teeth are misplaced! Friends are....  
  
From a far distance Mario gives Falco a dirty look, and he takes a saw out. Falco starts sweating at the though that he's gonna get killed. Mario then points to the saw then Falco, saw then Falco, saw then Falco....and then Mario starts smiling. Then Mario disappears into the darkness.  
  
Falco: I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Pikachu: When you take off your shoe and your friend says...  
  
All: .....  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
All: PEE YEW!  
  
Ness: FRIENDS ARE THERE TO HELP YOU!  
  
Peach: Hey! I finished with the heart!  
  
Everyone: THAT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!  
  
Fox: Hey, anyone know where my comrade went?  
  
From a far distance......  
  
Falco: (Panting)  
  
Mario: FOUND YOU!  
  
Falco: (Clucks like a chicken) BUKAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Back in the circle of "friendship"....  
  
Fox: Where the heck did Falco go? And Mario?  
  
Ganondorf: WHAT'S GOING ON?  
  
Peach: Hey! GanonDORK is back!  
  
Ganondorf: Did you say Mario is gone?  
  
Fox: Yeah......  
  
Ganondorf: Then let us celebrate!  
  
Ness: Celebrate good times! Come on!  
  
Mario: What the heck is going on here?  
  
Link: Oh....Mario?  
  
Mario: No, the Easter bunny.....OF COURSE I'M MARIO! YOU DIMWITT OF A SHEPERD!  
  
Marth: Whoa.....  
  
Mario: I see that the candy bar is back! Heh! Heh!  
  
Ganondorf: Please! Leave me alone!  
  
Mario: SHUT UP!  
  
Ganondorf: Oh my.....  
  
Zelda: MMM! MMMMMMMM!!!!  
  
Link: Oh yeah! Zelda's head is still stuck in the ground!  
  
Ganondorf: Please! All I ever wanted was the Triforce! That's all I ever wanted!  
  
Luigi: Come on Mario, give him a break!  
  
Mario: That's not the only thing I'll give a break to.....(makes a fist towards Luigi)  
  
Link: You! You can't have the Triforce!  
  
Ganondorf: But....I just want my piece of the pie.  
  
Link: Oh, you mean the power piece of the Triforce? You can have it.  
  
Ganondorf: You really mean it?  
  
Link: Yeah, it's not like you'll destroy the whole world. I mean, you have learned form your past mistakes.....haven't you? (Takes his sword out)  
  
Ganondorf: Of course.....  
  
Zelda: What were you thinking! Link! You're on drugs again aren't you!  
  
Link: ....you can have it Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf: This is the most happiest day of my life! LET THE CONVENTION BEGIN!  
  
Falco: I'm.....I'm back!  
  
Mario: WHAT DID I TELL YOU!  
  
Mario starts chasing Falco around dreamland.  
  
End of second chapter Was that anywhere near funny to you? Well anyways tomorrow is Ganondorf's last day! But he hasn't done anything yet! I know, I know. As you can probably remember, Ganondorf has the Triforce.....hm? Will he listen to Link or not? I don't think so! Review please and the next chapter should be up soon! 


End file.
